


Going After Him

by SummerOtaku



Category: Action Comics, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU, Justice League, Superman - Fandom
Genre: DCnU, For Mithen, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, New 52, SuperBat, Worlds Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of these day's we'll ALL have to go after him." Batman frowned at the ensuing silence as his fellow Justice League members seemed to ignore his warning. They felt guilty possibly but as long as it wasn't them today they were fine with Batman doing what needed to be done. He resisted the sigh weighing in his chest and was turning to go when Green Lantern finally snickered.</p>
<p>"It's your own fault for following the super rabbit down the Darkseid boomtube. You're the guy that goes after him now. Go drag him back, if you can. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going After Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> This takes place between the pages of Action Comics #10 after Superman storms away from a Justice League meeting where the League refuses to take in some hamsters or be more proactive in ending all the worlds problems. A gift fic for Mithen on Livejournal's World Finest community.

"One of these day's we'll ALL have to go after him." Batman stated plainly. As he looked to his fellow Justice League members to gauge their reactions he barely resisted verbalizing the sigh that weighed heavy in his chest. No one seemed to care as long as it wasn't them today. Green Lantern even snickered.

"It's your own fault for following the super rabbit down the Darkseid boomtube. You're the guy that goes after him now. Go drag him back, if you can. "

Batman frowned at the Alice in Wonderland reference. If Jordon hadn't bothered to Google him after revealing his identity as Bruce Wayne during that first escapade, he doubted he was aware of the Mad Hatter ever being a troublesome burr in Gotham's side. A lucky strike. Probably riffing off of the Matrix even and not the literary classic. The comment about dragging Superman back just further cementing his perception that Green Lantern was an idiot.

"I'm not going to bully him with our opinions, Lantern." Batman snarled, not shrinking back one bit at the unspoken challenge. "And if I was, I wouldn't need the leagues help." He fired a grapple gun and lifted away before anyone else could respond.

"If he's not going to try and change his mind, what's the point of going?" Green Lantern looked to the Flash for support as the meeting came to an unofficial end moments later.

Flash clicked his tongue and patted Green Lantern on the back.

"He's being a friend, I think." Barry silently wished Batman luck too because he, himself, was hoping he'd be able to suggest the league go to lunch somewhere next month or something and felt a little bit disappointed with the outcome of the meeting today. Why did superheroing suddenly feel so much like high school?

"Really?" The disbelief thick in Green Lantern's voice as he watched Wonder Woman head toward the exit with Aquaman. Hal hadn't really considered either hero from Metropolis or Gotham having any friends, both being so damn demanding with such unrealistic expectations. "They deserve each other."

Barry wasn't sure if Hal meant that in the best or worst possible way but gave him the benefit of the doubt with a nod. With any luck those two would realize it too.

\-------------

Batman found him in a nondescript little diner not too far from the Planet. Ducking into the alley, he began to make the quick change from Batman to contemporary casual Bruce Wayne when he heard an embarrassed half cough. Superman cocked a half apologetic grin as he floated down into the alley.

"You don't have to change...or reveal yourself to me. I was out of line revealing that about your identity, but Bruce Wayne isn't going to placate me anymore than Batman could. I'm not quitting. I'll be there at the next meeting. Go home. Gotham needs you more than I certainly do."

Half way out of the batsuit, his right shoulder and half his bare chest showing. No one had ever caught him mid change before and that just made a hint of a smirk show through his cowl.

"I didn't know the famous Superman was such a voyeuristic pervert." Whatever Superman had been expecting that certainly hadn't been it and his open mouthed gap at the accusation would have been hilarious if he wasn't in the middle of making a point. 

"What?!" The man of steel finally flubbed as he tried in vain to rearrange his face at the audacity of it all.

"I knew you were in the cafe. As Clark Kent no less. Yet here you are. You saw me through the wall and watched me start to undress. How long did it take you to get changed and hurry over? With your speed, who knows...?”

"What! No, that's not why! I certainly wouldn't...!"

Batman shrugged himself back into his suit before addressing him, secretly pleased and concerned he could get the Man of Steel unbalanced so easily.

"I know you wouldn't. You wanted to catch me at a disadvantage while you were in a position of power. A strategically good decision really." 

"Didn't seem to work on you." Superman huffed in annoyance.

"It would have on most. Would have if I didn't know you."

"Know me? No one knows me. You might have pegged my reporter alter ego but...”

"I know you've loved the idea of the Justice League from the moment you heard that was what they were calling us. The idea that you're not alone. That you can share the massive responsibility you carry. That if you fall, someone else will be there to save not only the principles you fight for but the loved ones you'd leave behind." Batman did not share that perhaps he had felt the same way but Clark believed he somehow heard it in the inflection.

"I also know that you're disappointed because the League isn't those things. Not yet anyway." A partial shrug. "But that doesn't mean you're alone."

"That's why you came?” Superman murmured in near disbelief but inexplicably touched.

"No. You're relatively smart so I knew you'd figure that out eventually even if I didn't volunteer to subject wayward hamsters to the Batcave’s damp conditions. I also knew you want to help so you wouldn't be quitting the league."

"Heh. Okay so if that's not it, then why?"

"Just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to and were careful about the when and why, I wouldn't mind if you called me Bruce." 

Superman stared out the out stretched gauntlet and hoped that his ensuing smile didn't come across as too blinding or goofy. He clasped the batman's hand in the firmest and warmest handshake he'd ever had.

"Bruce, I'd be honored if you called me Clark." Clark watched as Bruce's lips quirked up in a small smirk.

"The fact you think that letting me call Superman by his first name is your honor," Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "No Clark. The honor is mine."


End file.
